nickelodeonfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Avatar: De Legende Van Aang
right|thumb|350px Avatar (Avatar: The Legend of Aang) is een Amerikaanse animatieserie die op Nick (Nickelodeon) wordt uitgezonden, die in Nederland nagesynchroniseerd wordt eveneens uitgezonden op Nickelodeon. In Amerika heet de serie Avatar: The Last Airbender, letterlijk vertaald naar het Nederlands “Avatar: De laatste luchtbuiger”. Hier wordt de serie meestal Avatar genoemd, maar Avatar: De Legende van Aang of Avatar: de Laatste Luchtmeester zijn de volledige versies. De serie zou oorspronkelijk in Amerika uitgebracht worden in november 2004, maar dat werd uiteindelijk 21 februari 2005. De eerste 11 afleveringen van het derde seizoen ging op 21 September 2007 van start. De overige 10 afleveringen zouden voor April & mei 2008 zijn. In Nederland is het tweede seizoen op 14 februari 2007 begonnen (20 afleveringen). Het derde seizoen van Avatar startte (hier) op 12 november 2007. Creatie Avatar is een coproductie van Michael Dante DiMartino en Bryan Konietzko, beide werkzaam bij Nickelodeon Animation Studios in Burbank, Californië. De eerste aflevering van de serie werd al zes jaar voor de rest van de serie bedacht door het duo. Volgens Bryan Konietzko werd het concept voor de serie ontworpen toen hij keek naar een van zijn oude schetsen —over een kale man van middelbare leeftijd. Hij veranderde dit personage in een kind, en tekende er een vliegende bizon bij. Ondertussen bestudeerde Mike DiMartino een documentaire over een groep ontdekkingsreizigers die vast zat op de zuidpool. Al deze aspecten kwamen uiteindelijk bij elkaar. De twee dachten: "There's an air guy along with these water people trapped in a snowy wasteland... and maybe some fire people are pressing down on them..." De twee presenteerden twee weken later het idee met succes aan Nickelodeon. Het verhaal Avatar speelt zich af op een alternatieve versie van de Aarde die sterk is beïnvloed door invloeden uit de Aziatische (Chinees en Japans) en in mindere mate Indiaanse (inheems Noord-Amerikaanse) en Inuit cultuur. In deze wereld leven mensen, fantasiedieren en geesten. De mensen zijn verdeeld in vier grote naties: de Waterstammen, het Aarderijk, de Vuurnatie en de Luchtnomaden. In iedere natie is er een aantal mannen en vrouwen die het element waar hun natie toe behoort kunnen sturen. Elke natie behoort tot één van de vier elementen. De naties leefden in vrede, altijd werd de orde gehandhaafd door een Avatar. De Avatar is meester over alle vier de elementen, wanneer een Avatar sterft wordt deze herboren in een andere natie volgens een vast patroon. Toen de Vuurnatie haar imperialistische oorlog begon, verdween de Avatar, net toen de wereld hem het meeste nodig had. Honderd jaar later vinden een meisje, genaamd Katara en haar broer Sokka, van de Zuidelijke Waterstam, de nieuwe Avatar, genaamd Aang. Aang is een geweldige luchtmeester, maar hij moet nog veel leren over de andere drie elementen; hierbij wordt hij geholpen door Katara, Sokka en de blinde aardemeester Toph. Telkens wanneer een Avatar sterft, wordt deze gereïncarneerd, de Avatar is de enige meester over alle vier de elementen. De Avatar is de menselijke manifestatie van de Geest van de Aarde. Wanneer de Avatar sterft reïncarneert hij in een ongeboren baby, die geboren wordt in de volgende natie van de cyclus. De cyclus gaat van de Waterstam naar het Aarderijk, naar de Vuurnatie, naar de Luchtnomaden en vervolgens weer naar de Waterstam. Aangs voorganger, Avatar Roku, was dus een Avatar afkomstig van de Vuurnatie. Wanneer Aang sterft zal de volgende Avatar geboren worden in de Waterstam. Hoewel de incarnatie van de Avatar sterft zal de Avatargeest voortleven in de volgende Avatar. Een duidelijke parallel met Tibetaans Boedhistisch denken en een bekend voorbeeld hiervan is de Dalai Llama. Wanneer de Avatar is geboren en gevonden begint hij of zij met het leren van zijn of haar natuurlijke element. Hierna leert de Avatar de overige drie elementen in de volgorde van de cyclus. Deze lopen parallel met de vier seizoenen. Winter voor water, lente voor aarde, zomer voor vuur en herfst voor lucht. In Aangs geval lucht, water, aarde en dan vuur. Duidelijk zal zijn dat water & vuur en aarde & lucht elkaars tegenpolen zijn. Om deze reden is het voor de Avatar heel moeilijk om het element te leren sturen welke het tegenovergestelde is van zijn of haar natuurlijke element. Dit komt onder andere doordat elk element een tegenstrijdige vechtstijl en leersysteem heeft. De Avatar heeft ook een superkracht in zich die bekend staat als de Avatar Trance (Engels: Avatar State). Wanneer de Avatar in deze staat verkeert combineert alle kracht van de vorige Avatar incarnaties zich in 1 gigantische energie die tegen zijn vijanden gericht wordt. Hoewel de Avatar Trance ongekend krachtig is, is tijdens de Avatar Trance de Avatar ook het meest kwetsbaar. Als het de vijand toch lukt de Avatar te doden wanneer hij of zij in de Avatar Trance verkeert, zal de Avatar Geest sterven, de cyclus verbroken worden en de Avatar Geest zal niet herboren worden. De Avatar zal ophouden te bestaan. De Avatar Trance is een verdedigingssysteem en Aang kan deze in het begin niet op commando ingaan. Later leert hij van een Goeroe hoe hij de Avatar Trance beheerst. De Avatar betreedt de Avatar Trance wanneer hij of zij onder zeer emotionele druk komt te staan of omdat iemand waarvan hij of zij veel houdt in levensgevaar komt. Wanneer de Avatar in de Avatar Trance is, komt er een fel licht uit de ogen, mond en in het geval van de luchtmonnikken, de tatoeages. Door de eeuwen heen zijn er talloze incarnaties van de Avatar geweest, zoals Avatar Roku uit de Vuurnatie voor Aang, en Avatar Kyoshi uit het Aarderijk voor Roku, en Avatar Kuruk van de Noordelijke Waterstam de Avatar voor Kyoshi, en Avatar Yangchen een lucht nomaad (westelijke lucht tempel) de Avatar voor Kuruk. Deze hebben de 4 naties altijd, min of meer, in balans gehouden. De Avatar is ook de brug tussen de Geestenwereld en de fysieke wereld (waar de serie zich voor het grootste gedeelte afspeelt). Door te mediteren kan de Avatar in de Geestenwereld terechtkomen en met geesten van vorige Avatars en entiteiten communiceren. Stuurkunsten Watersturen / Waterbending | Aardesturen / Earthbending | Vuursturen / Firebending | Luchtsturen / Airbending | Zandsturen | Metaalsturen | Bloedsturen | Watersturen Element van de verandering. De stuurtechnieken die worden gebruikt om de elementen te sturen, zijn gebaseerd op echte vechtstijlen. Het watersturen is gebaseerd op de Ku stijl van Tai Chi, om het stromende water te symboliseren. Deze stijl zet de kracht van de tegenstander om en reflecteert deze terug. Het doel van een watermeester is meestal niet om iemand pijn te doen, maar om zijn tegenstander vast te houden zodat deze niets kan uitrichten. Een van de zwakten van watersturing is dat het element aanwezig moet zijn. Omdat niet overal water is te vinden dragen watermeesters meestal een huid gevuld met water bij zich. Alleen zeer ervaren watermeesters kunnen water uit de grond en de lucht halen en het voor een snelle aanval gebruiken. Watermeesters zijn 's nachts sterker dan overdag dankzij de kracht van de maan. De invloed van de maan blijkt vooral wanneer het volle maan is, waterstuurders zijn dan het sterkst. Ze kunnen surfen over het water door middel van hun sturingstechnieken en als je heel krachtig bent in watersturen kan je ook het menselijk lichaam sturen aangezien dit voor 70 procent uit water bestaat. Ook is het mogelijk om met de kracht van water anderen te helen. Ook Katara kan dit al van jongs af aan. Het water mengt zich met de wond en op die manier werkt het eerst verzachtend maar ook herstellend. Zo heeft in boek 3 Katara geleerd dat zij water uit de lucht en planten kan halen en dat ze zelfs tijdens de volle maan kan 'bloedsturen' waardoor ze alle mensen kan laten bewegen zoals zij dat wil. Alleen goede watermeesters kunnen dit. In principe zou dit Katara onmenselijk sterk moeten maken. De vraag naar aanleiding van deze techniek is of je met luchtsturing een vacuüm zou kunnen creëren en zo hele legers kan laten stikken of vuur onmogelijk maken. Aardsturen Element van de materie. De Hung Gar stijl van Kung Fu is gebruikt voor het aardsturen om de massa en kracht van aarde uit te drukken. Aardmeesters maken gebruik van de balans tussen kracht en verdediging. Ze kunnen hun tegenstanders snel uit balans brengen, door de grond in drijfzand te veranderen, een kloof te maken, of een aardbeving te veroorzaken. Ze kunnen zichzelf ook via de aarde verplaatsen. In boek 2 leert Toph zelfs metaal te sturen door het met haar handen aan te raken. Zij voelt of er iemand komt, aangezien ze blind is, luistert ze naar de aarde. Dit is een zeldzaamheid; het is mogelijk dat zij de enige aardmeester is die dit kan (Aang kan dit ook in boek 3, de wegloper). Aardmeesters zijn meestal blootsvoets om goed contact te kunnen houden met de aarde. Er is bijna nooit gebrek aan dit element, omdat het bijna overal aanwezig is (zo zijn er ook zandmeesters in de woestijn). Van normale aard staan aardmeesters aan de kant van de Waterstammen. Maar in boek 2 blijkt dat, in Ba Sing Se, er een groep 'bewakers van het culturele erfgoed van Ba Sing Se' (de Dai Li) niet zo vriendelijk zijn. Deze groep wordt door een meester geleid, maar hij misbruikt zijn macht en sluit een gemeen complot om aan de macht te komen in Ba Sing Se. Hierbij zal de Avatar worden overgeleverd aan prinses Azula. De Dai Li is eeuwen geleden opgericht door Avatar Kyoshi (de Avatar voor Roku). Zij kon niet weten welke gevolgen deze groep had voor de toekomst. Nu zorgt de Dai Li voor "orde" in Ba Sing Se, onder leiding van Long Feng. Vuursturen Element van kracht. Het vuursturen is gebaseerd op de Noord-Shaolin stijl van Kung Fu om de beweeglijkheid van vlammen te symboliseren, en het gevaar dat er in schuilt. Vuurmeesters gebruiken hun krachten om hun tegenstander te overrompelen, en vervolgens een laatste slag toe te dienen. De techniek is in tegenstelling tot watersturing meer aanvallend dan verdedigend. Vuursturing is gebaseerd op de adem, en heeft zeer veel zelfbeheersing nodig, iets wat niet alle Vuurmeesters kunnen opbrengen. Het krachtigste type Vuursturing is het sturen van bliksem, iets wat alleen de krachtigste Vuurmeesters kunnen. Dit vereist, in tegenstelling tot gewoon Vuursturen, een grote kalmte, zowel fysiek als geestelijk. Om deze reden wordt bliksem ook wel koud vuur genoemd. Er is nooit gebrek aan vuur, omdat de meester het zelf opwekt door middel van zijn lichaamstemperatuur. Als verwacht van de tegenpool van water, zijn Vuurmeesters overdag sterker dan 's nachts, dankzij de aanwezigheid van de grootste vuurbron; de zon. Het is zo dat Vuurmeesters hun kracht verliezen tijdens een zonsverduistering. Luchtsturen Element van de vrijheid. Luchtsturing is gebaseerd op de BaGua stijl van martial arts, met een licht tintje Hsing Yi. Het drukt de kracht en beweeglijkheid van de wind uit. De techniek is meer verdedigend dan aanvallend. Net als aardsturing kan ook luchtsturing worden gebruikt om tegenstanders uit balans te brengen, en kan zelfs een tornado worden veroorzaakt. Luchtsturing maakt het ook mogelijk om heel hard te lopen, je kan wel met een vliegstok de lucht zo laten glijden alsof het lijkt alsof je vliegt. Het is het tegengestelde van aardsturing, want terwijl men bij luchtsturing aanvallen zoveel mogelijk probeert terug te kaatsen en te voorkomen, absorberen de aardmeesters de aanval en slaan ze terug met enorme kracht Afleveringen AfleveringenLijst van Avatar | De serie bestaat momenteel uit drie seizoenen, elk vernoemd naar één van de elementen. Boek 1 is vernoemd naar Water. dat komt omdat hij in dit seizoen leert watersturen. Boek 2 aarde, waarin hij leert aardesturen. En boek 3 Vuur voor waarin hij leert vuursturen. Personages Personage-lijst van Avatar | De hoofdpersonen in de serie zijn: ;Aang :Aang is de honderd jaar lang verdwenen Avatar. Hij is 112 jaar geleden geboren, maar fysiek is hij 12 jaar en hij is erg speels. Aang zat 100 jaar vast in een ijsberg en werd gevonden door Katara en Sokka. Aang kan fantastisch luchtsturen, de andere elementen (water, aarde en vuur) moet hij in de loop van de serie nog leren beheersen. Verder neemt hij vaak risico's, maar denkt toch bij alles na. ;Katara :Katara is een veertienjarig meisje van de Zuidelijke Waterstam op de Zuidpool. Haar moeder is gedood door de vuurnatie en haar vader is twee jaar geleden vertrokken om het Aarderijk te verdedigen tegen de Vuurnatie. Zij en haar broer Sokka vergezellen Aang op zijn tocht. Katara is intelligent, vriendelijk en behulpzaam. Maar kan soms zeer Moederlijk zijn. ;Sokka :Sokka is de zestienjarige broer van Katara, en de laatste krijger van zijn stam. Hij voelt zich niet echt op zijn gemak tussen al die stuurders van elementen en vertrouwt liever op wapens en zijn denkwerk. ;Zuko :Zuko is de prins van de vuurnatie, en was een van Aangs primaire tegenstanders. Hij is verbannen door zijn vader, de vuurheer (The Firelord), en reist nu over de wereld samen met zijn oom (Iroh). Hij doet nog al onverstandige dingen; hij zou er alles aan doen om zijn eer terug te winnen bij zijn vader, vuurheer Ozai en verraad zijn oom daardoor voor zijn eer. In de loop van de serie gaat Zuko steeds meer twijfelen aan wie hij is en wat zijn lot en bestemming zijn, en keert zich daardoor laat in de serie tegen de vuurnatie en neemt de beslissing om zich aan te sluiten bij de Avatar om de Avatar te leren vuursturen. ;Toph :Toph Beifong is een blinde, zeer krachtige aardemeesteres die in seizoen 2 haar rijke familie en thuis ontvlucht om Aang bij te staan op zijn missie. Ze kan "zien" via trillingen in de aarde en daarom is ze enorm sterk in het beheersen van haar andere zintuigen. Toph heeft een oogje op Sokka ;Iroh : Iroh is een hele sterke vuurmeester, ook al laat hij daar niet vaak wat van zien. Hij was in het verleden een legendarische generaal van de vuurnatie, met als bijnaam 'Draak van het Westen'. Hoewel hij de broer is van de Vuurheer, is Iroh heel vriendelijk en geniet van het leven. Hij is gek op thee en heeft altijd het beste voor met zijn neef Zuko.Hij vindt het spel Pancho leuk. Lid van de witte lotus(-witte lotus-Is een steen(spelstuk) gebruikt bij een speciale techniek bij het spel Pancho). ;Azula :Azula is de zus van Zuko, en een zeer sterke vuurmeester die gewoon vuur en koud vuur beheerst. Ze is intelligent maar enorm gemeen. Ze denkt alleen aan macht en eer. Soms is ze wel eens jaloers op Ty Lee, omdat zij meer succes heeft in de liefde. ;Appa :Appa is Aangs dierlijke gids. Net als de draak voor Avatar Roku. Het is een vliegende bizon en hij weegt 10 ton. Hij heeft 5 magen en eet zijn buikje altijd rond. Appa gaat pas vliegen als je 'yip yip' zegt. Hij redt Aang en z'n vrienden altijd uit de problemen. Hij en Aang zaten vast in een ijsberg, omdat Aang zichzelf en Appa wilde redden om niet te verdrinken. Appa is intelligent en vriendelijk, maar eens hij kwaad is zal hij niet terugdeinzen van de vijand. Hij is bang voor vuur. ;Momo :Momo is een maki die Aang in het eerste seizoen vond in de Zuidelijke luchttempel. Hij heeft zijn naam te danken aan de Perzik die hij van Sokka stal. (Momo betekent Perzik in het Japans) Momo is een echte grappenmaker en vliegt weg als er gevaar dreigt. In het eerste seizoen moet hij ook een keer water halen voor de zieke Katara en Sokka, en haalt wel honderden andere dingen. ;Ozai :Ozai is een egoïstische machtige vuurmeester. Hij heeft zelfs de kracht om bliksem te sturen, maar hij geeft alleen om zijn eer en overwinning. Om Zuko en Ursa (moeder van Zuko en Azula) geeft hij niet echt. Azula is zijn lievelingskind, en zijn trots. Toekomst Co-bedenkers Bryan Konietzko en Mike DiMartino hebben bevestigd dat er (voorlopig) geen vierde seizoen komt dat betrekking heeft op de huidige verhaallijn.http://tv.ign.com/articles/818/818284p2.html In plaats daarvan hebben ze plannen dieper in te gaan op andere delen van het verhaal. Stemmen (Nederlands) * Aang: Jimmy Lange * Katara: Rosanne Thesing * Sokka: Trevor Reekers * Zuko: Sander van der Poel * Iroh: Rob van de Meeberg * Azula: Marieke de Kruijff * Zhao: Sander de Heer * Toph: Melody Reekers Media Afbeeldingen Video's Video /video http://media.imeem.com/v/bsOH1tDrT7/